


[VID] Good Life

by yunitsa



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanvids, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: Max/Anne/Jack -no little league, we major / the proof is in the paper.





	[VID] Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: nudity, some violence, trauma briefly alluded to but not depicted.  
> Song by G-Eazy and Kehlani

**password: paper**

[Black Sails - Good Life](https://vimeo.com/227617383) from [yunitsa](https://vimeo.com/user68836312) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Lyrics:

Raise a cup up for all my day ones  
Two middle fingers for the haters  
Life's only getting greater  
Straight up from nothing we go  
Higher than the highest skyscraper  
No Little League, we major  
The proof is in the paper

We put the good in the good in the good life  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright (Eazy)  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (Kehlani, I got you) ayy, yeah

And it's a feelin' that I can't explain  
How you make it and your team still stay the same  
Stay down from the jump and they never change  
Man, this a moment I could never trade, yeah  
I told my moms not to stress no more  
Go hit the Bentley store and no credit card debts no more (Love you mom)  
I bought the crib and it's in escrow now  
So you don't ever have to worry about how you gon' pay rent no more  
I put my team in position, now they makin' a killin'  
Stackin' blue faces straight to the ceilin'  
Out in Vegas I'm with 'em  
Orderin' bottles of that Ace when they send 'em  
'Til there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em  
Go ahead and

Raise a cup up for all my day ones  
Two middle fingers for the haters  
Life's only getting greater  
Straight up from nothing we go  
Higher than the highest skyscraper  
No Little League, we major  
The proof is in the paper  
We put the good in the good in the good life (The good life)  
We put the good in the good in the good life (I said the good life)  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright (We alright)  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, yeah

Pour some Clicquot in a glass, have a toast to success  
No lookin' back from here, no more bein' broke and distressed  
I put my heart into this game like I opened my chest  
We only pray for more M's while you hope for the best  
We make these plays, man I'm finessin' these checks  
Time's up for everybody, I'm collectin' on debts  
And I swear this champagne just tastes better on jets  
I'm just out here bein' great, man, this as real as it gets  
I put my team in position, now they makin' a killin'  
Stackin' blue faces straight to the ceilin'  
Out in Vegas I'm with 'em  
Orderin' bottles of that Ace when they send 'em  
'Til there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em  
Go ahead and

Raise a cup up for all my day ones  
Two middle fingers for the haters  
Life's only getting greater  
Straight up from nothing we go  
Higher than the highest skyscraper  
No Little League, we major (Yeah)  
The proof is in the paper (You know)  
We put the good in the good in the good life (The good life)  
We put the good in the good in the good life (I said the good life)  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright (We alright)  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy

Damn right, from the bottom we rise  
So high, now we're cuttin' skylights  
We're building an empire  
We owe it all to each other  
Just look at us right now, destined  
We're so good right now, legend  
Here's to you and I  
Raise 'em to the sky  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
We put the good in the good in the good life (The good life)  
We put the good in the good in the good life (I said the good life)  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright (We alright)  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
The good life

[Also on Tumblr for reblogging.](http://pamphilia.tumblr.com/post/163680611226/vid-good-life-black-sails-maxannejack)


End file.
